Agressive behaviors are extremely frequent in prisons. Indeed, prison inmates are doing time specifically because they are inclined to such actions, having been found guilty of committing a criminal offense punishable in law by emprisonment. Such criminal offense generally constitutes an anti-social bahavior, perceived by the community as a threat to its harmony, integrity, and/or economy.
In prisons, the individuals most likely to suffer from these agressive behaviors are those who bear responsibility for the repressive authority therein, i.e. the wardens. This behavior can lead to assault and battery. Such assaults from inmates are generally blows given with the fist. However, striking weapons do get once and a while in the hands of inmates; they then can attack by a blow with a metal bar, or by a stab or a slash with a cutting weapon, e.g. These assaults can be extremely dangerous for the physical integrity of the warden during a planned collective assault, i.e. during a riot.
The prior art of body shielding devices could be divided in two: those for body parts and limbs in sports activities, such as in hockey, lacrosse, football, and the like; and those for protecting special task forces, policemen and armymen panels, which indlude bullproof vests, shield helmets, etc. Nothing exists specifically for prisons wardens, to the knowledge of the inventor, but, of course this is more of an offensive than of a defensive weapon. Moreover, the former catagory of sporting gown protective devices will not be effective against offensive weapons, such as knives, and the latter category of police and army-protective devices will be too cumbersome and heavy to carry for day-to-day use.
As outlined above, wardens do require some suitable bodily protection against battery from assault by inmates.